Tampered water
by HouseAddict
Summary: this story is about GSR of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or anything to do with it, if I did this story would be a lot better.**

It was a nice day at the LV Crime Lab, everything was normal. Grissom and Sara were flirting, so were Cath and Warrick (and hes a married man!), Greg was making his usual funny comments, Superdave and Doc Robbins were joking over a dead body, Hodges was… well being Hodges, and Nick, what does Nick do? Spork and Eckels were nowhere to be found (but that's a whole different story).

Beep beep, ah it's the pagers, we have a case! (Only a means to an end but… it is CSI). Cath, Warrick and Nick went to… eh… a hotel! Yea that fits. Grissom, Sara and Greg went to somewhere there in the desert. (what can I do Im not from America, I don't know the place!)

Cath, Warrick and Nick are at their crime scene.

Cath: are we really important to this story?

Warrick: I don't think so, I mean it's not about YoBling (hes a married man! Stupid…), and Nick, what does Nick do?

Nick: Hey! I…umm… what do I do?

Back to the more important part of the story.

Grissom, Sara, Greg and Superdave are at their crime scene.

Dave: it's a body dump, shes been dead for about 4 hours, it looks like she was dragged here.

Grissom: (looking at the drag marks) looks like she was dragged a long way, Greg you follow the drag marks, Sara you and I will look around.

Greg: but those drag marks go on for miles!

Grissom: then you better take water with you.

It does seem like Grissom likes sending Greg on long walks, I mean did you see "A bullet runs through it"? poor Greggo. (sorry just thought it was worth a mention)

Ok now that we have gotten rid of everyone we can get to the interesting part.

Sara and Grissom are investigating the scene when they get thirsty (you know desert and all) so Grissom drinks some water and passes the bottle to Sara who drinks too, but what Grissom doesn't know is that the water has been poisoned with GSR (wait, poisoned? No that doesn't fit, let's go with sweetened). So filled with GSR the twos emotions take over and they are drawn together in a passionate kiss. After they kiss they go to Grissom's car, and I can't tell you what happened next because Grissom's car has black windows, all I heard was Sara saying "tape me up" and Grissom answering "we have handcuffs, you know, user friendly", but feel free to fill in the blanks.

-THE END-

Notes:

-What Nick does is simple, hes eye candy!


	2. Chapter 2

What happened to Eckels and Spork.

Remember how I told you Cath, Warrick, Nick and Greg were not important to the story? Scratch that, you won't believe what I found out! (aka what my twisted mind suddenly came up with)

So a quick recap, Cath, Warrick and Nick were at their crime scene being all unimportant, poor Greggo was following the never-ending drag marks and Grissom and Sara were… you know, busy.

But here is where the plot thickens, apparently none of them were doing what I told you they were (apart from Grissom and Sara of course).

Cath, Warrick and Nick are at their crime scene.

Cath: I can't stand the constant flirting between Grissom and Sara! We've got to do something about it.

Warrick & Nick: I know!

Cath: we have to get those two together, I mean Grissom made it clear he needs a screw and Sara needs someone to tell her its ok when she wakes up all covered in cold sweat.

Warrick: (winks) you know it. (he's a married man!)

Nick: exactly!

If only they knew that Grissom and Sara were… you know, busy, all this part of the story wouldn't have happened, good job they didn't know!

Nick: there's only one problem.

Cath & Warrick: Spork.

Nick: so, what will we do?

Warrick: were CSI, if someone knows how to get rid of a body, I mean a person, it's us.

Cath: let's call Greg.

Meanwhile… Greg is following the never-ending drag marks, being all grumpy (don't blame him, those drag marks are never-ending)

Greg: (doing a Grissom voice) Greg you follow the tracks, Greg you do the dirty work, then take water… grump.

He suddenly gets thirsty (you know desert and all) "well at least Grissom was right about the water" he snorts and takes a swig. But what are dear Greggo doesn't know is that the water bottle he took was also poisoned (sorry sweetened) with GSR.

insert a ringtone

Greg: Hello… yes…. of course I hate her… yes they do need to get together… oh I like! Ill be there as quick as I can.

Good job stories don't have traffic jams.

Greg meets up with Cath, Warrick and Nick and they sit down to discus their plans.

Greg: so how are we getting rid of Sophia?

Nick, Warrick & Cath: Spork!

Greg: sorry, Spork.

Cath: I war thinking a simple murder with a weird knife.

Nick: yea! "Committed" style!

Warrick: so anyone know where she lives?

Greg: chicks dig me, I always get an address.

The stare at him their eyes wide open with horror.

Greg: relax, Im done with women who want Grissom, I never went there.

Cath: right, let's go!

Their all disguised, disposed of any evidence (I don't have the time to explain how they got ready, its very detailed), holding weird knifes like the one in "committed" and are ready to kill. (well anyone is always ready to kill Spork)

So they open the door and march into Spork's apartment all commando (like the scene in the first ep of the 6th season) and burst out laughing! Why you ask? Right in front of them on the floor are Spork and Eckels… you know, busy.

What will they do now you ask? In a spontaneous act of hate (and I must emphasize the word hate) they kill them both! and make it look like they killed each other!

On their way back to the lab they start singing a song that goes something like: "Spork is dead, Spork is dead!

we didn't even have to put a gun to her head!

She was rolling on the floor with Eckels the boar,

oh the gore, the gore!"

When Cath shushes them: Im calling Brass!

Cath: hello, yea it's Cath, next murder you give to us ok? Yea Grissom and Sara are… you know, busy.

-THE END-


End file.
